Other World
by little-miss-jedi
Summary: Now, it was time to stop dreaming...


Other World

Song Lyrics: Final Fantasy X

Hope you like it. I'm fairly new here and have wanted to share my work for some time…so constructive criticism only, please!

_Go now if you want it,  
Another world awaits you  
Don't you give up on it,  
You bite the hand that feeds you._

In his mind, he stood on a thin white line separating two different worlds. Or, as Obi-Wan may have put it, two different ways of viewing the same world. He could no longer balance on the white line. His balance was failing.

Now, he had to choose which way to fall.

_All alone cold fields you wander  
Memories of it, cloud your sight,   
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
Lost your way, a fallen knight._

At first glance, the two worlds he was teetering between were the exactly the same. It was Tatooine, Mos Espa. Where he'd grown up, living as a slave boy under the two suns of the desert planet. Running home through scorching sands every day to a white stone hovel to a mother who, without him, would have no reason to take breath. 

It seemed almost fitting, he thought wryly, that he return to this place to make this decision. Back to where everything had begun, back to where he had spotted the silver glint of a lightsaber on the Jedi's belt that fateful day and set the wheel of destiny in motion. Back to when he had been just a boy, just a slave with an impossible dream. But still, that boy had kept on dreaming.

For years and years, up until this very instant, that little boy had kept on dreaming. Now it was time for the dream to end.

_Hold now, aim is steady,  
Another world awaits you.  
One thousand years – you ready?  
The other world it takes you._

It was the little differences that made his decision all the more difficult. In one world, on the left side, the world was a little lighter. The sun shone a little brighter, and the boy running home to his hovel was met by a smiling woman with beauty that had come about by age, with smile lines instead of wrinkles and a thousand and one reasons to live. The boy hadn't given her those reasons, or been the cause for every single one of those smiles. Things were just like that, and it wasn't to be questioned. Question it, and everything might come undone.

On the streets around him, things were good. There were loud scuffles and fights and the blood of one particular being stained the sand, but there were good things too. Two people, a customer and a supplier, discussing the price of an item. Some old friends, discussing exaggerated adventures in the far reaches of space over a cup of juice. Children like himself, playing in the streets on their way home. These little things cancelled out the bad things, and it was this that made the woman smile.

_Go into the sand and the dust in the sky  
Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die  
Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light  
Feed me, fill me with sin now get ready to fight_

However, on the right side of the line, Mos Espa was shrouded by the darkness of nighttime, the purple haze of sunset all that remained of the long-gone day. The slave boy wasn't running home, but walking. There was no reason to run, was there?

All along the streets, there were people fighting and arguing, gambling, drinking and falling over drunk, scaring the children who were already too scared to play. The boy cast one glance towards the drunks, and they fell into their chairs, sleeping off the liquor. One pointed finger at two Rodians and a Dug who were brandishing blasters and knives in each other's faces while swearing fluently in several different languages, and the blasters returned to their holsters and the thrown knives sank harmlessly into the sand, buried. The swearing stopped and instead, words were all in one language and were of peace. One reassuring smile at the terrified children, and their faces erupted in smiles, laughter spilling from their mouths. Then the boy came to his hovel to see the woman standing there, her eyes downcast and her expression demure. She saw him and instantly a smile lit up her face. He was her way of smiling, the one and only reason she had to keep on going.

_You know you will.  
You know you will fight._

Now, he gazed over these two worlds. So alike, yet so radically different. One world, alight with a hope brighter than seven suns, smiling, happy, peaceful even though he wasn't there. What would it be like to be a part of that world, one thread in a tapestry, in a story that never ended, one that went down in history? What would it be like to be a part of that tale?

_Hope dies and you wander  
The other world it makes you  
Dreams they rip asunder  
The other world it hates you _

Then there was the other world, dark with night and all that night brought with it. Expressions of fear, terror. Acts of violence. Blood. Screams. Then as soon as he was there, it all stopped and became nearly as good as the first world.

Nearly as good.

He would be the reason this other world on the right side was peaceful. He would be the critical factor, the one everything depended on. What would happen if one day he lost this power to make everything right? What would happen if it all just...fell apart?

What would it be like to be the tapestry? To be the story, the legend that goes down in history?  
_  
Free now ride up on it  
Up to the heights it takes you _

This other world would be perfect, and he would make it so.

_Go on if you want it.  
Another world awaits you._

Really, there was no contest. 


End file.
